


Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?

by nebulas (strawberry_bee)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, i love these two brothers and they love each other and everything is good and soft and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_bee/pseuds/nebulas
Summary: -The love song of J. Alfred Prufrock- TS Eliot (the universe being Hanzo)------------Hanzo closed his eyes and counted to ten. There came a crash as Genji slammed into the vase in the hallway. He tried to breathe in, and out.“Aw, shit!” Genji shouted.“Oh for fuck sakes,” Hanzo groaned, getting to his feet.-----------------------------------------------They're brothers. They get on each others nerves.





	

Hanzo closed his eyes and counted to ten. There came a crash as Genji slammed into the vase in the hallway. He tried to breathe in, and out.

“Aw, shit!” Genji shouted.

“Oh for fuck sakes,” Hanzo groaned, getting to his feet. He walked into the hallway, noticing his brother laying spread eagle on the ground, wearing a gucci halter top and short shorts. 

“What is wrong with you?” Hanzo asked, crossing his hands over his chest. 

“I’m livin’ my life, fucker,” Genji replied, lifting his arms into the air and attempted unsuccessfully to pull himself into a sitting position. Hanzo wandered over and kicked his little brother in the leg. Genji flopped back down, lying among the shards of glass.

“Winston’s gonna kill you,” He said pointedly. 

“Yeah, yeah a giant space monkey is gonna kill me but you’re gonna be in deep shit for letting me get like this,” Genji said. 

“This got old by the time you were twenty,” Hanzo said, unimpressed. Genji screwed up his face and stuck his tongue out, the exact same way he always had since he was just a toddler and had eaten Hanzo’s cookie. Hanzo suppressed a sigh and crouched beside his brother.

“You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” Hanzo asked. Genji sat up, shaking his head. 

“That’s the good part about being all metal, I don’t wake up anymore with glass in my back,” Genji said, brushing off his shoulders. 

“But your alcohol tolerance is still nothing,” Hanzo teased.

“Hey, fuck you, I’m totally together,” Genji shot back. He got to his feet and retrieved the hoverboard from it’s resting spot against the couch. 

“Give that to me, before you break more stuff,” Hanzo scolded, following his brother. Genji glanced at him, at the board, back at him, and hopped on sloppily before Hanzo could quite reach him. Genji zoomed off over the couch, cackling. Hanzo watched Genji go, refusing to play into his shenanigans. He made a show of plopping himself on the couch, and turned on the television. 

Hanzo even ignored the first five cheese puffs thrown into his hair. Then he kept it up for twenty minutes, until Hanzo was just covered in finely dusted cheese. It seemed that Genji was going to stop at nothing until he got on Hanzo’s nerves. He waited until Genji flew above his head, and then he reached up, yanking the board out from under his brother. Genji flew forward, yelling incoherently. He hit the coffee table rolling, and crashed against the floor. Hanzo hid the smile on his face as he stuffed the hoverboard under the couch.

“What did I tell you?” Hanzo asked, placing his hands on his hips as Genji sat up, resting his head in his hands. 

“Shut up, you’re annoying,” Genji grumbled, lifting his head to glare crossly at Hanzo. 

“Go sit on the couch and I’ll make you some tea, you can pick what we watch,” Hanzo suggested. Genji appeared to think about it for several painful seconds, before he leaped up and stole Hanzo’s old spot. Hanzo rolled his eyes, wandering into the kitchen and making them both a cup of tea. 

They were both lucky that they were two of the only ones not on a mission for the week. Hanzo wasn’t sure he would be able to explain away why his thirty-five year old brother was hoverboarding throughout the house like a rebellious teenager. Still, there was a sense of old familiarity to the way Genji was acting. 

He came back into the room, stepping around carefully around the glass. He handed Genji his cup of tea, sitting down beside him. Genji flicked through the channels, leaving his cup of tea steaming in his lap. 

“Why’d you decide to hoverboard so late at night?” Hanzo asked. Genji turned the channel to a disney movie, setting the remote on the table.

“Why’d you have to meditate so late at night?” Genji retorted, imitating his brothers voice.

“If you’re going to be childish about it, I’m going to leave you out here alone,” Hanzo said haughtily.

“Noo, Frozen always makes me sad,” Genji complained. Hanzo frowned at his brother. 

“Genji, you’re a grown man, you haven’t cried about Anna and Elsa since you were five,” Hanzo said. 

“They’re just really relatable okay,” Genji said, snuggling down into the sofa more comfortably. 

Hanzo tried to let it go, but what Genji had said was eating away at him. Finally, he set his cup down. 

“What do you mean, relatable?” He asked carefully. 

“Growing up, you never really paid attention to me. And mom and dad were always just pushing us to work harder, they didn’t really care about anything else,” Genji said.

“I take it you’re Anna?” Hanzo asked.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Genji teased, smiling cheekily at Hanzo. Hanzo rolled his eyes, smiling a little ruefully. 

“I’m sorry I...I never really played with you when we were kids. There wasn’t really much time to mess around,” Hanzo said. 

“It’s okay, I know you were just a kid too. Still, it makes me miss some of the stuff we never got to do,” Genji said, resting the back of his head on the couch. Hanzo frowned, finishing the rest of his tea.

“I have an idea,” Hanzo said, and leaning under the couch, pulled the hoverboard out. He got on top of the coffee table, and wearily stepped onto the floating piece of plastic. 

“Dude holy shit,” Genji gasped. Hanzo grinned at his brother, before bending his knees a little. The hoverboard shot forward, and Hanzo let out a not very manly shriek as he flew across the room and against the wall. He hit it hard, and fell backwards, head spinning. 

“Oh my god, that was so cool, there’s a little dent where your head hit!” Genji shouted, racing towards his brother and skidding to his knees to land by Hanzo. Hanzo rubbed his face, groaning.

“Let me go again,” Hanzo said at last, and Genji pulled him to his feet.

His second try resulted in breaking the coffee table. The third time he stayed afloat for a few minutes, but then Genji pushed him and he went falling into the floor. The last one, he chased Genji around the apartment, cackling evilly as he pelted his brother with cheese puffs. 

At last they collapsed on the couch, Genji’s head resting in Hanzo’s lap as they caught their breath. 

“Oh man, we absolutely decimated the place,” Genji said, a smile plastered onto his face. 

“It’s okay, I think we can take on a space monkey together,” Hanzo said, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Every part of him ached, and he knew he was going to be bruised from all the falling he had done tonight. 

“I love you,” Genji said affectionately, rolling away from Hanzo to fall onto the floor, where he snuggled up against a couch cushion that must’ve fallen off in the ordeal.

“I love you too, little brother,” Hanzo said, kicking the back of his brother’s head softly. Genji made a noise somewhere between a complaint and a groan. Hanzo had to agree, he felt like shit. He passed out on the couch, Frozen playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading as always!!  
> Talk to me at starameter.tumblr.com!


End file.
